Pirates Of The Caribbean
by kikyosesshomaruforever
Summary: This is the story of Ms.Barnagrille's life(a made up charater).


Pirates of the Caribbean, From Claire's mouse's point of view.

Hello there! I didn't expect company at this time of day! What's that you say? You come to hear my story? You mean the one about my old friend Miss Barnagrille and how she ended up marring that pirate Captain Jack Sparrow? Ah, I see. That is the one I shall tell then.

It started a long time ago when I wasn't even born yet. Miss Barnagrille or Clair as people called her was 7 years old. I t was the week after Christmas and she had heard how there was a man after her mother.

Let me explain Claire's parents. Her father was an Irish pirate and he was tall and slim with red hair and green eyes. Her mother was a former teacher and now was a cook for her husband's crew. She was also tall and slim with brown hair and dark blue eyes.

That night, Claire was awoken by a scream from her mother. _The man! The man that's after my mother is here!_ Then she heard a yell from her father and a scream from another man. Her father ran inside her room and yelled, "Claire! Wake up your brothers, pack up your things, and make it quick!" Hurriedly, Claire ran and woke up her 3 older brothers, Darien, Maxwell, and Joseph.

Let me explain her brothers. Darien is the oldest and he looks just like his mother, Maxwell has red hair and dark blue eyes, and Joseph the youngest brother has brown hair and green eyes.

"Hurry!" She cried, "Hurry get up and pack your things! Hurry!" Darien jumped up and ran to his father to help him with the dead man's friends. Then, there was another scream! _Oh no! _Thought Claire. _Darien! _"Don't worry about him!" Yelled Maxwell. "Just keep going!" Claire saw how her brothers' eyes were as red as hers and she fought back the tears, knowing her mother and brother were dead. "Let's go!" Yelled their father through the door. "Know!" The children and their father hurriedly ran out the door and down the plank towards _The Raider. _That was the name of that old Irish pirate ship if I can remember right. Any ways. 3 years later I was born.

Claire was now 10 and her now oldest brother Maxwell had left. So all that was left in the family was Claire, her father, now known as Burn Down, and her brother Joseph. "Looke there papa! Looke at the big ship headin' our way." Said Joseph as pointed a ship bellow the cliff, coming towards them

I saw the ship too and was very curios. "That's _The Black Pearl!_ I must go and see old Boot Strap Bill! I wonder how he's doin' these long days." Said Burn Down and slowly he made his way down the cliff and towards the comin' ship. Ahh. The _Black Pear! _I saw it and my parents said right away, "Your uncle Ralph will be on that ship. We can't leave this hole, but maybe you can. Go live with your uncle Ralph. Go on. We are much to poor to take care of you." I had no idea who 'uncle Ralph' was. But, I left anyways.

Claire was looking down the edge of the cliff staring at the _Black Pearl. _Sheturned and saw me. I panicked. You know, it's just what mice do. Panic. So, I followed my instincts and began to run around like a chicken with its head cut off. She just laughed and picked me up. "Here ya are little one. A nice crumb of a cracker for ya!" She handed me a piece of that cracker and I ate it so fast, I darn near chocked.

"Hey Claire! Your Claire right?" Asked a voice. Claire gently put me in her pocket and turned around. "I'm Jack. Jack Sparrow. Are you Claire?" She giggled and answered to the young boy. "Yes. I'm Clairec Jaqueline Barnagrille. Claire I should say." Jack looked at Claire in a confused way and then finally asked, "Did you speak French? And if you did, it didn't sound like it." She giggled again. Then, she cleared her throght and repeated," I'm Claire." Jack blushed and then asked, "Want to play tag while the ships being brought in?" "Sure! You're it!" Cried Claire as she tagged Jack and took off across the grass. "No fare!" Yelled Jack after her. After an hour off tag the two kids stop at a yell, "Man down!" Claire ran forward and Jack followed behind her. Claire's eyes became wide and teary. "He's…he's…" And she began to cry into Jack's shirt. Joseph came up and held Claire close to him. "It's okay Clairec." Whispered Jack in Claire's ear.

"Well I guess Claire's livin' with us and since Joseph went off to the Raider, climb aboard! Up with the sails!" Yelled Jake Sparrow the captain at that time, I went onto the ship and looked for my Uncle Ralph of course. And Claire began to get a tour of the ship by a man by the name of Mr. Gibbs.


End file.
